


[podfic] Not Dying Today

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Teamwork, ouch that's gotta hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Not Dying Today' by <b>Morgan_Stuart</b> read aloud.</p><p>The first (and only) time John saw Sherlock and Anderson work well as a team without complaint, they were performing CPR on Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Not Dying Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Dying Today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/185724) by [Morgan_Stuart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Stuart/pseuds/Morgan_Stuart). 



  


**Length:** 20mins

**Song Credit:** _Sherlock Theme, Lounge Version_ by 

  
[ **glasmond** ](http://glasmond.tumblr.com)

**Stream:**

  


**Download full:** [Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?cd3vxen27r5jq9g) (9MB) || [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?9h3xcqs9oulee2s) (11MB)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really quite proud of how this cover came out. Even though most of it was google-fu. Whatever, still proud!


End file.
